


Fuschia

by sunnivaixchel



Series: Immortalized In The Stars [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Niles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autistic Connor, Autistic Niles, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Collars, College, Consensual Objectification, Consensual degredation, Erotic dancing, Incest, Infidelity, Lapdance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Normalized Incest, Objectification, Omega Connor, Omegas are intersex, Sibling Incest, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twincest, University, Worldbuilding, also, degredation, mentions of the following - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnivaixchel/pseuds/sunnivaixchel
Summary: In their second year of college, Connor has a plan.Step 1. Learn to give a sexy lapdanceStep 2. Don't let his Alphatwin find outStep 3. Surprise his Alphatwin with a sexy lapdanceStep 4. Get thrown onto the bed and ravished by his AlphatwinBut the best-laid plans of Alphas and Omegas often go awry...(a prequel to Cobalt and Turquoise)
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Immortalized In The Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Fuschia

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a prequel for everyone who just wants some pure RK1700 :3c
> 
> Connor and Niles are 20 here and still live with Amanda, who teaches at the university they're attending.
> 
> Fair warning: Mpreg and breeding kink get discussed multiple times

The cold chill of autumn had begun to rear its head on the green quad of the small university, creeping along the arms of two Omegas and a Beta.

“My sister works at the Eden Club, you know,” Kaitlyn smirked in Connor’s direction. His head jerked up.

“Do you think she could teach me?” he asked. They had stolen the best spot on the quad: under the massive oak tree, lounging against its roots. Ideas whirled through Connor’s mind.

“She’s the one who teaches the new ones how to give lap dances, so definitely,” Kaitlyn popped a pretzel in her mouth. She swatted Connor’s hand away when he tried to steal one. He pouted. Then he grinned.

“Niles will lose it if I give him a lap dance,” he relished the thought. “He’ll cum all over himself. He might cry.” His voice shifted from smug to adoring halfway through the statement. His fingers moved up and curled under his collar. He’d been wearing it for over a year, but it still distracted him. The collar was a constant reminder that he belonged to Niles, and the thought drove him crazy.

“Is that the end goal? Making him cry?” Kaitlyn snorted.

“Alphas don’t cry,” Sophie said from Kaitlyn’s other side. She was new to their friend group, a Beta, and Kaitlyn was really into her. Connor wasn’t fond of her.

“Niles does. Not all the time, just sometimes. He always cries when he knots me. He won’t stop telling me how much he loves me,” Connor’s voice shifted from mocking to gentle.

“If he cries, he’s not a real Alpha,” Sophie insisted. A second passed before Kaitlyn had to put herself between Connor and Sophie. Connor snarled. How dare this bitch insult his Alpha? He’d tear her throat out with his teeth.

“Connor!” Kaitlyn shoved him. He was much larger and stronger than her, but she wasn’t the one he wanted to hurt. “Sophie, apologize. You can’t say that about someone’s Mate.” Sophie pouted. She didn’t look as scared as Connor would have liked. Connor didn’t register that this was the first time Kaitlyn had sided with him over Sophie.

“Why should I apologize? It’s true.” Sophie didn’t look at Connor. 

“ _ Sophie _ ,” Kaitlyn said. Sophie sighed.

“Fine, sorry, whatever,” she said. Connor didn’t like her lack of remorse, but he settled back against the tree, still growling quietly. Kaitlyn reached out and started playing with his hair. He closed his eyes, letting her calm him down. He took her wrist and pressed his nose to it, enjoying her sweet, Omega scent. His snarling subsided, and his breathing slowed.

“So will you ask her to teach me?” Connor asked. Maybe ignoring Sophie was the best option.

“I can. Are you sure you can keep a secret from Niles?” Kaitlyn went back to playing with Connor’s hair.

“I don’t tell him everything.” Connor leaned into her touch. College had opened up the amazing world of having Omega friends, and he’d discovered how fucking amazing grooming with other Omegas was.

“I don’t believe you. I think he’ll put his hands on your waist and rub your noses together and you’ll turn into mush and tell him everything.” Kaitlyn scratched the back of his head, and Connor started purring. “Ugh, really? You’re going to purr in the middle of the quad?” Connor purred louder. She scratched him under the chin, and he made a soft noise. “You need more Omegas in your life, weirdo,” Kaitlyn said fondly, “Your stone-faced Alpha can’t do this for you.”

“You’ll ask your sister?” Connor’s lips parted as her hand disappeared.

“I’ll ask.”

* * *

Kaitlyn had been completely right. The secret struggled to escape Connor as soon as he saw Niles that afternoon. They embraced between the shelves of the library, scenting each other. Niles put his hands on Connor’s waist, nose pressed into Connor’s neck, and Connor almost told him everything. He kept his mouth clamped shut, wrapping his arms tightly around Niles.

“I can hardly stand to be apart from you for even a moment. Hours are agony,” Niles whispered. Connor mouthed at his ear.

“I’m here now. We’re here now,” Connor whispered back. “I love you.” Every time they saw each other, even if they had only been apart for minutes, was a revelation. Niles’ fingers in his hair were so different than Kaitlyn’s. So perfect too.

It was difficult, almost painful, for them to break their embrace. Connor cupped Niles’ face in both hands. Niles kissed one palm, then the other, then the inside of each wrist. Connor was glad for his suppressants because he’d be dripping slick otherwise. He wanted his Alpha so badly.

“I have class soon,” Niles murmuredt.

“Skip it. Come home with me. Fuck me for hours,” Connor whispered, brushing their lips together. Niles smiled his perfect little smile.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“What if I ordered you? What if I looked you in the eye and told you that you  _ would _ come home with me or I’d be displeased?” Connor asked. Niles licked his lips.

“You know I can’t deny you anything.” He kissed Connor just long enough that their lips molded together.

“I won’t order you. But I want to.” Connor took a reluctant step back. Niles let him go.

“Amanda is attending that charity event tonight. She’ll be gone until after midnight,” he said. Connor smiled.

“I know. We can do whatever we want.” He looked at his twin through his lashes.

“I already know what we’re going to do,” Niles’ smile had shrunk to something small and pleasant, but his eyes glittered.

“And what’s that?” Connor asked, cutting his eyes. Niles stepped in and put his hand on Connor’s shoulder. He leaned in, lips brushing Connor’s ear. He told Connor exactly what he intended on doing with him that night, going into excruciating detail. He pulled back.

“Well, I have class in a few minutes. I’ll see you this evening, starlight,” Niles brushed his knuckles over Connor’s cheek before walking away, leaving his twin with his thighs tightly clenched and his lip between his teeth. Connor couldn’t contain a tiny whimper.

‘ _ Don’t get slick, don’t get slick, don’t get slick, _ ’ he told himself. It took an embarrassingly long time for him to calm down, but when he did, he walked through the library with flushed cheeks.

Connor would have the last laugh. Kaitlyn’s sister would teach him how to give a killer lapdance, and then Niles would be the one who was desperately horny with his jaw on the floor. Connor smiled as he found the shelf he was looking for, eyes scanning the books. He’d have the last laugh.

* * *

When Connor walked the three blocks from campus to their house after his last class, he found Niles already waiting for him.

“Has Amanda left yet?” Connor licked his lips. Niles nodded. “I guess I’m all alone with my big, strong Alpha, then.” He looked at Niles through his lashes.

“Take your pants off.” Connor loved Niles’ deep and authoritative voice.

“Don’t wanna,” Connor pouted. Niles took a step forward, and Connor’s back hit the door.

“Connor,” Niles said. Connor giggled. “Be a good boy for Alpha.” Oh, God, Connor wanted to. He wanted to be so good for Niles. But that wasn’t what this game was. Connor pouted harder and turned his head away. He gasped when Niles closed the space between them and grabbed him by his collar. “Don’t be a brat.”

“Let go,” Connor struggled half-heartedly, grabbing Niles’ wrist. Niles growled deep in his chest. Connor’s knees almost gave out.

“I think you need to be put in your place, little Omega,” Niles said. Connor whined.

“Let go, let go,” he continued struggling half-heartedly. He gasped again when Niles let go of him and started unbuckling Connor’s pants. Connor tried to stop him, but Niles snarled, and Connor snatched his hands back. Niles pulled Connor’s pants down to reveal his panties, then dragged him across the room and tossed him over the arm of the sofa, where he’d already put a folded towel. “ _ Nines _ ,” Connor whined, pushing himself up. Niles pushed him back down and forced his thighs apart. Connor’s hips jerked when two fingers stroked him from front to back through his panties. Those fingers teased and tormented him until he was begging and copiously leaking slick onto the towel.

“Hold still,” Niles said impassively as Connor squirmed.

“Nines,  _ please _ . Nines, Nines,  _ Niiiines, pleeeease _ .” Tears leaked out of Connor’s eyes. The fingers stopped stroking, and Niles hooked his fingers under the waistband of Connor’s panties. He pulled them down and off, tossing them away. Connor moaned when the two fingers reappeared to slip into his gushing pussy. They slid all the way in, prodding his g-spot. Connor’s hips jerked. Then Niles stopped moving.

“Now,” he said. Connor wiggled, trying to get him to move his fingers and keep fucking him. “What do you say?”

“Please,” Connor whimpered. Niles chuckled.

“Not what I meant, but you’re very cute,” he said. Connor whimpered. “Tell me what I want to hear, and I’ll give your pretty pussy what it needs.” Connor whimpered again.

“I’m yours,” he said. Niles didn’t move. “I’m yours, Alpha. I belong to-  _ ahhh _ ,” his mouth dropped open when Niles began to finger fuck him at a slow, unconcerned pace.

“Keep going.”

“I belong to you.  _ Ohh _ . I love you, Alpha. I’m yours. I’m your-  _ ohhhhh _ \- your good little Ome-  _ ahhh _ \- Omega,” Connor clawed at the sofa cushions.

“What are you?”

“I’m, I’m, I’m just a...just a...” Connor struggled to keep his train of thought, “Just a silly little Omega. I’m not,  _ ohhhhhh _ , I’m not, I’m not very smart. I need,  _ ahh _ , my Alpha to tell me what to do. I, I need, I need you to, I need you to-  _ ahhhhh _ \- to take care of me. I’m, I’m not v-very bright. I need,  _ ohh _ , I need you to put me in,  _ ahh _ , put me in my place. I can’t s-survive without you.” Was that enough? Was that what he was supposed to say? Connor couldn’t think with those fingers sliding in and out of him.

“Good boy,” Niles said. A dopey smile crossed Connor’s face. He was a good boy! “You are mine. Don’t worry, starlight, Alpha’s going to take care of you. You don’t have to worry your pretty head about anything but doing what you’re told.” Connor came hard, crying out. The fingers disappeared, and Connor moaned. Then, Niles was pulling him up and kissing him, and that almost made up for it.

They stumbled up the stairs and into their bedroom, necking desperately. They ripped their clothes off as fast as they could, falling onto the bed. Niles pushed Connor back and dove between his spread thighs. Connor gripped Niles’ hair and bucked up against his face. He clamped his thighs around Niles’ ears, head falling back.

“ _ Ugghhh, ohhhhh, Nines _ .” Connor didn’t fight the urge to drool. Niles tongue and lips on his cock and his pussy brought him to several more orgasms over a very short time. Niles lifted his head and looked at Connor. He had slick dripping from his chin. “Nines,” Connor whispered, still trembling with his last orgasm.

“I’m here, starlight.” Niles kissed along Connor’s navel, up his chest, stopping only to tongue a pebbled nipple. The last, little waves of Connor’s orgasm lapped at him as Niles kissed every inch of his chest and stomach, taking intermittent detours to suck and lick his nipples. Connor stroked Niles’ hair.

“You’re so good to me. I love you. I love you. I love you,” Connor whispered. He whined when Niles nibbled on his left nipple. “Good boy, Nines.” Niles shuddered. He lifted his head.

“No, not tonight. Tonight you’re my good boy, my little slut,” he rasped. Connor smiled, still stroking him.

“Mmm, no, I think you’re a sweet, soft little Alpha,” he said. Niles growled quietly, and Connor giggled. Niles leaned down and bit his nipple. Connor arched up against him with a moan. Niles’ fingers dipped into Connor’s slick and used it to pump his little cock. Connor writhed until his brother’s ministrations until he was forced to admit that, yes, he was Niles’ little slut.

When Niles finally slid into him, Connor was one orgasm away from legitimately being a brainless Omega slut. Good little Omega, cumming over and over for Alpha. Alpha’s gonna put his big knot in you and fill you up like the little Breeder you are. Alpha’s gonna breed you. Alpha’s gonna put a baby in you. Connor drooled. He focused his eyes on Niles’ face. Niles was flushed, looking at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world. Connor’s face split into a dopey smile. That was his Alpha. His next orgasm slammed into him, wiping all higher thought processes. 

“Good boy, good boy, good boy,” Niles said. Connor stared up at him, tongue hanging out, eyes crossing. A few orgasms later, one last orgasm hit him like a freight train, and he wailed, vision fading out. Eventually, higher brain functions restarted bit by bit. Connor became aware that Niles was kissing his bare neck. Connor blinked. After a few seconds, Connor decided that Niles had taken his collar off to get access to his neck. He closed his eyes. That felt nice. He was so full. Niles was still emptying into him.

‘ _ He’s putting a baby in you _ ,’ a voice said. Connor basked in the idea, purring. Then, reality crept back in. Niles wasn’t putting a baby in him. Niles couldn’t put a baby in him. Niles was infertile, and even if he weren’t, Connor was on birth control. And even if he weren’t on birth control, they were twins. Any child they might make would suffer immensely. Nothing could ruin the feeling of being knotted by his Alpha, but this came close. Tears welled in Connor’s eyes.

‘ _ Stop it. You don’t want a baby right now. You’re 20, _ ’ he told himself. But, oh, oh,  _ oh _ , he  _ did  _ want a baby. ‘ _ No, you don’t. That’s just your instincts. You’re better than this. _ ’ He wasn’t better than this. He wanted a baby so bad.

“Connor?” Niles whispered. Connor realized that he’d started sniffling.

“Sorry. Keep going. It feels good,” Connor reached up and threaded his fingers through Niles’ hair, ignoring the tears on his cheeks. Niles nuzzled his neck.

“Is it...the same?” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s just my stupid instincts. Don’t worry about it,” Connor could hear how watery his voice was. After a few seconds, he heard Niles sniffle, and he groaned. “Niles, don’t.” Niles lifted his head and looked at him through tearful eyes. “Please, don’t.” Connor knew it was no use. Niles was knot-stupid, and he got weepy when he was knot-stupid.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you a child. I’m sorry I’m not good enough,” Niles sniveled.

“Nines, shhh, you are good enough, shhh,” Connor stroked his hair and face, wiping his tears away. When they were young children, Connor hadn’t been able to pronounce Niles’ name, so he’d called him Nines. He’d stopped for a few years, then started back at Niles’ request when they were teenagers. Niles said the name reminded him that they’d been together forever and would be together forever. Niles sniveled.

“I’m not. I can’t give you what you need. I’m a failure. What good is an Alpha if he can’t breed his Omega?”

“Shhh, shhh, shhh, you’re not a failure,” Connor stroked his sobbing brother.

“You wish I weren’t your Alpha, don’t you? You wish you had a better Alpha, don’t you?” Niles wasn’t even angry, only devastated.

“I would never want any Alpha but you,” Connor assured him, “You’re my everything. I could never live without you.”

“Why would you want me if I can’t give you what you need?”

“I don’t need a baby more than I need you. If I have to choose between you and having a baby, I’ll choose you every time.” Connor promised. Niles tucked his face into Connor’s neck and sobbed. Connor stroked his hair until he calmed down. “You’re mine, now and forever.”

* * *

“So you’re the one who wants to learn to lapdance for your Alpha?” Kaitlyn’s older sister Madison crossed her arms, eyes narrowed. She was a gorgeous Beta with a great body. Connor didn’t think there was any way to tell her that he liked her monolidded eyes without it being weird.

“Yes, please,” he said. If Amanda had taught them nothing else, it was to be polite.

“Aren’t you kinda young to have an Alpha? And a collar?” she tilted her head. Connor blinked twice then looked at Kaitlyn.

“Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t tell her.” Kaitlyn grimaced.

“Tell me what?”

“I’m, um, Dioscurian,” Connor rubbed the back of his head. Madison lit up, her entire demeanor changing.

“Ohhh,” she said, “So you want to learn so you can give your twin a lapdance?” Connor nodded shyly, “That’s so cute.”

“Will you teach me?” he asked.

“Of  _ course _ . Oh my God, all our dancers are gonna want to give you tips if you’re gonna be doing this for your soulmate,” she smiled at him. Connor smiled back. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to being treated differently because he was a Dioscurian. “Let me go get the girls. They’re gonna  _ love _ you.”

The assortment of Omegas and female Betas she brought back did indeed like Connor, cooing over him and asking him about his twin. Omegas and female Betas all  _ loved _ the idea of Dioscurians being soulmates and fated lovers. They thought it was  _ so _ romantic.

“Now, if you’re gonna be dancing for your boo, that’s different,” an Omega named Lashandra told him. “We don’t want these Alphas we dance for all up on us, but you do. Let me show you how I dance for my man.”

Connor ended up in a chair with one dancer after another gyrating on him, showing him their dances and talking about technique. Connor was thoroughly flustered by the time they were done.

“Does he know you’re here?” an Omega named Xavier asked. Connor shook his head, and they all hooted.

“We are gonna whip you into shape! Give him a good surprise!” a Beta named Kayla smacked his shoulder.

Connor started with Xavier since they had a similar body type. Connor was already athletic and worked out, so the basic moves weren’t hard. He ran into trouble when he tried to twerk.

“Aww, it’s so tiny.” Xavier patted his ass, making Connor blush furiously, “So small and pert.”

“What if I don’t have enough ass to twerk?” Connor asked in dismay. He heard someone laugh in the next room. Xavier struggled to keep a straight face.

“Don’t worry. I’ve seen Omegas with much less ass than you out there twerking.” He patted Connor on the shoulder. They slowed it down for Connor, and he practiced muscle isolation. 

“Always point your toes, and keep it fun and sexy. Don’t worry about being perfect,” Kayla told him. Connor didn’t know how to tell her that he was physically incapable of not worrying, so he nodded.

When it was time for Xavier to go out, Connor thanked all of them and headed home. His cheeks flushed with pleasure as he walked under the streetlamps. It might be hard to find time to practice alone, but he’d make do. He let himself in the front door, still smiling.

“Oh, there you are.”

Connor froze, smile disappearing. He turned towards the voice. Amanda sat in her armchair with a glass of wine in hand, surveying him over a book. She had every appearance of relaxing for the evening as she frequently did (relax,  _ ha _ . Amanda never relaxed). Despite this, Connor couldn’t shake the suspicion that she’d been waiting up for him.

“Where were you?” Her voice held no accusation, just an implicit command to answer. Connor’s fists clenched at his sides.

“Out. With friends,” Connor bit out.

“Niles didn’t know where you were.”

“I don’t tell him everything. Or you.”

“You’ve agitated him.” Her expression hadn’t changed, chilly and unreadable.

“What?”

“Your brother. He’s agitated.”

“Because I didn’t tell him where I was going?”

“In general these last few weeks.” She could have been discussing the weather with a stranger. Connor’s pulse picked up. Niles was agitated? He hadn’t noticed anything.

“How do you know I’m the one who agitated him?” he lifted his chin.

“You’re the only thing that has ever caused Niles to show visible agitation.” Her gaze pinned him down like a needle in a butterfly’s wing. His other wing fluttered feebly, and he reminded himself to breathe.

“I’ll talk to him,” Connor said. They looked at each other for several seconds. Amanda broke eye contact.

“Very well,” she said. Connor nodded, despite the fact that she wasn’t looking at him, and marched upstairs. He reached the spacious bedroom he and Niles shared and opened the door. Niles was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading something on his tablet. His head jerked up.

“You’re back,” he said, eyes wide. Oh. Okay. That's what Amanda meant. Yeah.

“Yeah, I told you I was going out with Kaitlyn, didn’t I?” Connor tossed his bag onto the chair and kicked off his shoes. He gave Niles his gentlest smile.

“You didn’t say where you were going.” Niles worried the hem of his shirt with one hand.

“I just hung out with Kaitlyn and her sister at her sister’s job,” Connor hung up his coat.

“And where does she work?” Niles asked. Connor leveled an unimpressed look at him. He made a decision, one he already hated himself for.

“Controlling and possessive isn’t a good look, Nines,” he said. He forced himself not to cringe when Niles flinched.

“No! I didn’t—” Niles stared at him with wide eyes, “I’m not—” He put down his tablet to worry his shirt more aggressively with both hands. “I just...I just like knowing. I’m scared that...”

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen to me, Nines. I promise. I can take care of myself,” Connor said. He walked over and sat down beside Niles.

“That’s not what I...” Niles’ voice trailed off. He looked down at his lap. Connor reached out and tipped his chin up.

“Hey. I love you,” he said. Niles softened as Connor leaned in and kissed him. Connor pushed Niles back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He kissed him again. “All I ask is that you let me do my own thing sometimes, okay?” Connor pressed his face into Niles’ neck, enjoying his musk. He knew the smell the way he knew his own name, deep and instinctual. He could never get enough of it. Niles wrapped his arms around Connor.

“You know I can’t deny you anything,” Niles said, as he always did. Connor mouthed at his neck. “No matter what. I’ll always do as you bid me.” Connor pulled back to kiss him on the mouth. So. He’d successfully steered the conversation away from his escapades. He felt terrible for pretending to think that Niles was being controlling, but this was only temporary. Once Connor was ready to give the lapdance, he would tell Niles where he’d been and apologize for keeping secrets. Surely, Niles would be extremely understanding once Connor had driven him out of his mind with the lapdance. Surely.

* * *

Connor figured out how to twerk (more or less) in a week, locking himself in the bathroom to stare over his shoulder at his ass while he figured out the muscle movements. Connor had already taken dance lessons in high school (Amanda had signed the twins up to learn how to waltz, tango, and foxtrot) so he’d learned basic rhythm. Modern dancing, he found, flummoxed him. Freestyle, in general, seemed beyond him at this point, so Xavier and Madison decided to devise a specific routine for him (the golden rule, they told him, was to take it slow).

They’d jumped into the project, tickled pink at the idea of teaching this skinny, doe-eyed, white Omega how to twerk on his skinny, white Alpha. The allure surrounding Dioscurian twins certainly helped. Connor learned all sorts of things he never would have imagined doing. He paid in cash at the store they sent him to to find an outfit for his dance.

He found times when he knew Amanda and Niles both had classes (teaching them and attending them, respectively) to practice at home in his and Niles’ room. He stopped by the club less frequently, but spent more nights out with Kaitlyn and the others. Jake, another Omega, offered to let Connor practice on him, but within thirty seconds, they were both laughing too hard to continue.

Connor was glad he had friends. High school had been isolating for the twins. Connor wished Niles could make friends of his own, but he knew it wasn’t likely. Niles claimed he only needed Connor, and maybe that was true. This made Connor more guilty when he left Niles behind to hang out with his friends, but bringing Niles along ended awkwardly more often than not.

As far as their friend group went, Sophie had become a problem. Kaitlyn refused to acknowledge it, because she was really into Sophie and Sophie was nice to her (and only her). Sophie gossiped and bad-talked people behind their backs, but Kaitlyn brought her everywhere. She had also developed a growing hatred of Connor. Connor knew that she was jealous of the somewhat ‘mystic’ appeal that the idea of Dioscurian twins held for so many people and how people treated Connor differently when they saw his blue collar, but knowing this didn’t make her any less annoying.

Today, she was bitching at Connor as they hung around in the Blue Blood Pub a mile from campus. Connor tried to ignore her, but she was getting on his nerves and he was already stressed out from a confrontation with Amanda. He tried to zone her out. It half-worked. After a few seconds, he zoned back in.

“—makes sense that someone like you would be stuck with such a weird, pathetic, worthless Alpha. He’s not even able—”

Multiple hand shot out to grab Connor, but his fist had already made contact with Sophie’s jaw. More hands grabbed Connor and dragged him back before he could strike another blow.

“He hit me!”

“Yeah, and you deserved it, you stupid bitch,” Jake snapped, one arm around Connor’s heaving chest. “You can’t just say whatever the fuck you want.”

“He hit me! I could call the cops on you!” Sophie yelled. They were getting some attention now, but catfights were not unusual here.

“Let’s see if you’re still alive by the time they get here,” Connor said through his teeth.

“Kaitlyn!” Sophie wailed. Kaitlyn didn’t answer. Her mouth tightened. “You can’t just let him attack me!”

“Connor...” Kaitlyn said, face drawn. Then she stopped. “No,” she said and looked at Sophie. “Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out. If you’re going to insult Niles, who has never done anything to you, in front of his Mate, you’re not welcome with us,” Kaitlyn said as if the words hurt her mouth. Sophie gaped. “Leave.” Sophie burst into tears and ran out. A few people glanced after her, then went back to what they were doing. Connor deflated like a balloon, and everyone let go of him.

“Thank you, Kaitlyn,” he said with more kindness than he felt at the moment. “I know that was hard for you.”

“I just can’t deal with her anymore.” Kaitlyn shook her head, resting her forehead on her hand. Connor felt like a boulder had been lifted off of him. Slowly, their conversation returned to normal.

“I think I’m ready to do it,” Connor told the others, eyes bright. “I just have to wait for a night when Amanda is gone. I’ll tell you guys how it goes.”

When it got late enough, they bundled up and headed out. Snow was falling. It reminded Connor of just how long he’d been practicing this dance. It would be worth it to see Niles with his jaw on the floor and his dick hard enough to shatter glass.

* * *

Connor had everything figured out. Amanda would be gone at a staff party until midnight. Niles had a late class, so he’d eat dinner before coming home. When he came home, Connor would be waiting. However, Niles wasn’t most people. He had an intense dislike for surprises (or change in general). So, Connor would have to warn him, preferably to his face. Connor smiled as he put a book back in the library. It was almost time for him to meet Niles for lunch.

“There you are,” he heard his brother’s voice and turned. Even before he saw Niles’ face, he knew from his voice that something was wrong.

“Hey, baby,” Connor frowned. Niles was wearing the completely blank, robotic expression that meant he was upset. “How’d you find me?”

“I saw one of your friends. She said she saw you come in here.” Niles opened his mouth, then closed it. Connor resisted the urge to roll his eyes that Niles hadn’t even bothered to learn his friends’ names.

“What’s wrong?” Connor stepped in and pulled Niles close by the lapels of his jacket.

“Nothing.” Oh, something was  _ definitely _ wrong.

“You can’t fool me. Let’s go to lunch and you can tell me about it.” Connor pulled him down for a kiss. Niles let him, but he didn’t kiss back. Connor felt a chill of apprehension. He took Niles’ hands and put them on his waist.

“We should go. The dining hall will be busy soon,” Niles said. Connor led Niles out by his hand, twining their fingers together. They got their food before the worst of the lunch rush, snagging a corner table.

“Now, tell me what’s wrong,” Connor said as they ate. Niles didn’t look at him, picking at his food. “Please?” Niles’ face and movements were wooden. He must be really upset. “Nines, you’re scaring me.” That was sure to get a response. It did. Niles sagged in his chair. He looked exhausted. He hadn’t looked that way when they’d left for classes this morning.

“Nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry about me,” he said.

“Did I do something wrong?” Connor asked.

“Connor,” Niles said. Connor stilled. Niles rarely called him anything but ‘starlight’. Something was wrong.

“Yes, Nines?” Connor whispered.

“You’ve asked me in the past to...let you have ‘your own thing’. I’d like to ask you to do the same for me. Let me have...space.” Niles stared down at his plate.

That was completely fair. Connor had asked Niles not to shove his nose in every aspect of Connor’s life, so Connor should extend him the same courtesy. Connor should not feel devastated by the request. He should not have tears in his eyes. He should not want to scream. Connor swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Alright,” he kept his voice steady, “That’s fair.” They returned to their food, sitting in a less than comfortable silence. Connor struggled to hold back his tears as he ate. He and Niles had fought before. It rarely amounted to anything. Was this a fight? He wasn’t sure. Connor wondered for a moment if this was the right time to give Niles the dance. Maybe he should wait until this blew over. It was hard to know. Maybe he should just ask Niles. “Just to let you know, I had a surprise planned for you tonight.”

“A surprise?” Niles wrinkled his nose. He was so cute.

“A nice surprise. A fun surprise. But...if you want space right now, I can wait on the surprise. I know you’ll like it, but...you might not be in the mood right now. Should I wait?”

“Why are you asking me?” Niles asked coldly, as if Connor had never shown any consideration for his desires before. Connor froze. Oh, this was  _ definitely _ a fight. Shit.

“Because I love you,” he said, “And if I’m going to give you this surprise I’ve been planning a long time and that I’ve worked hard on, I want to give it to you when you can enjoy and appreciate it.”

“Do whatever you like,” Niles looked back down at his food. Tears welled in Connor’s eyes again. He resisted the urge to ask Niles again what was wrong, to push until his twin answered him, to use his Omegan wiles to get his way. Niles wanted space. He deserved space if he wanted it.

“I think I’ll give it to you. Maybe it will put you in a better mood,” Connor said in a watery voice.

“Maybe,” Niles said. The rest of their meal was spent in silence.

* * *

Connor went off after lunch and had a quick cry. He had no idea what he could have done to upset Niles, but he was going to fix it. A sexy scene, a sexy dance, a sexy night would help, right? If Connor revealed that all his secrecy had been for the purpose of doing this for Niles, it would remind Niles that he was the most important thing in Connor’s life, that he was Connor’s sun and moon and stars, and that Connor would do anything for him. Niles would see how strongly Connor felt for him, and it would remind him that Connor was the most important thing in  _ his  _ life.

Connor spent the afternoon convincing himself that he’d made the right choice and pushing his doubts away. This would work. It had to.

Connor went straight home after his last class, setting up the bedroom. He stole half the candles in the house, setting them in strategic places, practicing and making sure he could do his dance without bumping into them. He set the lighting low, showered and styled his hair with mousse, and shimmied into his special outfit. He put on the perfume that Niles liked best and preened in the mirror. He massaged his scent glands until he could smell his own pheromones over the perfume. When it got closer to time, he lit the candles, practicing again.

“ _ A one and a two and a three and a four _ ,” he mouthed as he swayed and gyrated around the room, “ _ And a two and a three and a four and a five and a six and a seven and a eight, _ ” he finished the three minute routine, shaking his ass in the direction of the chair. He gasped a laugh. Oh, this was gonna be  _ great _ . His smile faltered, then he forced it back on his face. It  _ would  _ be great.

Connor puttered around, admiring himself in the mirror, until he heard the front door open. He poked his head out of the door.

“Niles?” he called, just in case.

“Yes?” Niles' voice was still cool. Connor winced. This would work. It would.

“I told you about the surprise, right?”

“...yes.” Connor loved how suspicious Niles sounded.

“I’m up in the bedroom with the surprise, whenever you’re ready, baby,” Connor said, and shut the door. He arranged himself on the chair, sitting with his thighs spread. His heart pounded in anticipation.

It took longer than he would have liked before the door began to open.

“Did you take one of the chairs from the dining—” Niles froze in the doorway. Connor tilted his head. He saw Niles’ eyes move up and down him, taking in his bare, stocking-clad feet, up to the fishnet garters attached to his fuschia, latex shorts, and up to his black, leather crop-top.

“Hey, big boy,” he purred. Niles didn’t move, eyes wide. Connor pushed himself to his feet in a slow, sensual movement, the way he’d practiced. He swung his hips as he walked forward. He stopped to pick up a remote off the bed and press a button. Throbbing, sensual music started to play. Connor swayed up to his frozen twin. “I’m gonna show you a good time, Alpha wolf.” He took Niles by the hand and tugged him along. “Sit down, baby.” Niles stared, open-mouthed, as Connor nudged him down into the chair. “Let’s see how you like this.” Connor stepped back and turned around and started gyrating to the beat of the music, hands on the back of his head, then sliding them down his body to his hips.

‘ _ And a two and a three and a four, _ ’ he recited inside his head. He turned back towards Niles, moving his head in a hair-whipping motion. He made eye contact with his flabbergasted Alpha and put his hands on his knees, squatting and twerking in time with the throbbing beat. He put his hands on Niles’ knees as he pushed himself back up. He stepped around to Niles’ left and put one hand on the wall and one foot between Niles’ spread thighs. He took Niles head in both hands and pulled it down to his crotch, grinding against his face to the rhythm before letting go. 

“Feeling good, Niles? All this is for you,” Connor whispered. He stepped around to the front and turned away from Niles, missing the expression that crossed his face. He bent over, hands sliding down his legs, ass in Niles’ face. He snapped back up, then slid down to his knees, shaking his ass. He straightened up, still on his knees, and slid his hands down his body, angled so Niles could see him. He pushed himself to his feet and turned back to Niles. Niles still looked like a deer in the headlights, but Connor thought he saw anger in his eyes. Anger? That wasn’t right. Connor tried to be even more sensual as he swung his hips, holding Niles’ gaze.

“You like this?” he purred as he bent over and slid his hands up Niles’ thighs. He could smell his Alpha’s arousal, and his mouth watered. He straightened up and took Niles by the hand, pulling him to his feet. Niles’ breath stuttered, but that anger was still there. Connor ignored it, turning and leading Niles a few steps forwards with his hand over his shoulder. He let go of the hand, shimmying down Niles’ body, grinding his ass against Niles’ erection. He shimmied back up and turned to look at his Alpha again. Niles clearly had no idea what to do with himself, but Connor had known that would happen. He put his hand on Niles’ sternum and winked at him as he slid his hand down his body, squatting so he was at crotch-height for only a moment before straightening back up.

“This is all for you,” Connor said as he turned Niles back towards the chair, then let go of him and slid into the chair. Niles tensed up at the words. Connor ran his hands down his body, eyes lowered demurely, then snapped his thighs open.

“ _ Enough! _ ” Niles’s snarled, and Connor flinched violently, almost upsetting a nearby candle. He jerked his head up, eyes wide, and found Niles’ face twisted with rage.

“Nines?” Connor said, voice trembling as he looked at Niles’ clenched fists. “I learned this dance for you. Don’t you like it?” This wasn’t like Niles at all.

“Is this what you’ve been doing?” Niles snapped. “Out with ‘friends’?”

“Y-Yes?” Connor’s heart was thundering in his ears. This was a worst case scenario that he’d never even dreamed of. “I’m sorry I was secretive. I was learning this dance, and I wanted to surprise—”

“I know what you’ve done,” Niles said through his teeth. Connor stopped.

“What did I do?” he asked. Niles didn’t answer, grabbing at the remote on the bed and mashing buttons until the music turned off. “What did I do, Nines?” Connor’s voice cracked.

“Don’t play dumb. You’ve been at that club, learning from those Omegas.”

“Well, yeah, I’ve been learning—”

“You’ve been out with other Alphas, partying and fucking your way around.”

“I’ve  _ what _ ?” Connor’s mouth dropped open.

“I know I’m not enough for you. I would accept that you wanted another Alpha, that you wanted a better Alpha than me, if you were just upfront with me about it,” Niles’ face could have been carved from stone.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Connor stood up.

“What I don’t understand is why you’re doing this. Is this to placate me, to distract me? How do you expect to placate me with this when I know how many other Alphas you’ve done this for?” Niles raised his voice. Rage and pain twisted his face again. Connor walked up and slapped him. Niles reared back in shock. Neither of them had ever raised a hand to the other.

“How dare you?” Connor said through his teeth, eyes wet, “How dare you say that I would go behind your back to sleep with other people? How dare you imply that I would do this for any other Alpha? How dare you say that I would disrespect the promise that this collar represents—” Connor jabbed a finger at his throat “—by cheating on you? How fucking dare you?” Niles was still reeling from the slap.

“You can’t pull the wool over my eyes! That girl told me what you’ve been doing!” he raised his voice again.

“What girl? What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?” Connor raised his voice too.

“Your friend! She told me everything!”

“Whoever told you that shit was lying, and anyone who would say that is not my friend!”

“She is! She said she was! I’ve seen you with her! The one with the red hair!” Niles yelled. Connor froze.

“Sophie,” he said.

“She told me what you’ve been doing!” Niles’ shoulders heaved.

“Sophie is not my friend! She hates me! She hates  _ us _ !” Connor yelled. Niles didn’t say anything, eyes wide and hurt and angry. “She’s not part of our friend group anymore. She’s horrible and says horrible things and she has it out for me. She’s jealous of all the attention I get as a Dioscurian. She has every reason to lie to you about me.” Niles breathed heavily. Connor could picture it. Niles innocently recognizing Sophie as someone he saw in Connor’s friend group, approaching her and asking her if she’d seen Connor, Sophie lying and saying horrible things about Connor, Niles taking her at face value the way he took everyone. “What I don’t get is why you would trust someone you don’t know over  _ me _ .” Connor watched in real-time as Niles realized that he’d fucked up.

“I...”

“Yes, I’ve been at the Eden Club. Kaitlyn’s sister Madison works there, and she and the other dancers agreed to teach me how to do this lapdance so I could do this for you. I’ve spent two months practicing this, practicing on them, practicing on my friends, planning this. I know I was keeping you in the dark, but I was going to reveal what I was doing tonight and tell you everything. I did all of this for  _ you _ .” Connor’s voice cracked. “And some  _ bitch _ told you I was cheating on you and you  _ believed _ her.” He knew he shouldn’t be too angry. Niles was chronically gullible. He rarely even considered lying, so he never expected people to lie to him. But even he was skeptical of outrageous claims.

“But I’m...” Niles looked at Connor with lost eyes, “Why would you do this for me? I’m not good enough. I can’t give you a child.” Connor almost lost it right then and there. As it was, tears welled up in his eyes.

“I don’t care that you’re infertile, Niles. You’re my Alpha. You’re my everything,” his voice broke. Niles stared at him. “You really think just because I get all up in my instincts when you’re knotting me that having a baby means even half as much to me as you do? Should I treat you like a fragile little crybaby because you cry every time you knot me? It’s just our stupid physiology, Nines!” Niles’ blinked uncomprehendingly at him. “Nothing could ever change how I feel about you! I can’t exist without you! You are my everything, my one and only, my sun, my moon, my stars, my heart, my soul, and my stupid instincts can never change that!” Tears leaked down Connor’s cheeks. Niles finally looked away from him, mouth tightening, and Connor watched him struggle to process all of this. “You’re mine, and I’m yours. Forever,” Connor said. He walked up and wrapped his arms around his brother. Niles immediately hugged him back. Connor tucked his face into Niles’ neck, sniffling. Niles' hand moved up to play with Connor’s hair. They stood there, holding each other.

“You really learned that whole dance just for me?” Niles whispered. Connor hummed. He was kind of cold in his slutty getup, and Niles was very warm.

“You didn’t even see the whole dance. It’s a three minute dance,” Connor whispered back. Pause.

“I suppose I’ve lost my right to see the whole dance,” Niles said. Connor laughed quietly.

“Maybe another night. I’m too overwrought right now,” he said. Niles kissed his neck around the collar.

“I’m sorry, starlight. I ruined everything, didn’t I?”

“Mmm, yes, but I still love you.” Connor pressed closer.

“This, though.” Niles pulled back and looked appreciatively at Connor’s outfit. “This, I like.” Connor laughed again.

“It’s making me cold.” He shivered for effect. Niles put one hand on Connor’s waist and hooked his fingers under Connor’s collar with the other.

“Let’s warm you up, starlight,” he said. Then he hesitated. “If...I’m allowed to.” Connor licked his lips.

“How’s a silly, little Omega like me supposed to say no to a strong, handsome Alpha like you?” he pouted. Niles smiled and pulled Connor in for a kiss.

Later, they lay curled up together, Connor’s ensemble strewn across the floor with Niles’ clothes. They kissed lazily under the covers.

“You know,” Niles murmured, “If you do want a baby, we have other options. We can get a sperm donor or form a triad with a Beta.” Connor rolled his eyes.

“We’re twenty. We don’t need to be worrying about babies.” He kissed along Niles’ jaw.

“When do we start worrying? When we’re thirty?” Niles had taken Connor’s collar off and stroked his sensitive nape, making Connor shiver.

“That’s plenty of time. I’ll tell you what. Once we hit thirty, we can start looking for a Beta who can get me pregnant to form a triad with.”

“Your instinct to be bred will be overwhelming by then.”

“I’ll deal with it when it happens. By then, we’ll have our own place and make our own rules. We’ll be able to find the perfect Beta for both of us.”

“And they’ll breed your pretty pussy and put a baby in you,” Niles whispered in his ear. Connor squirmed.

“ _ Stoooop _ . You’re gonna make me horny again,” he said. Niles smiled into his neck.

“You want to be bred so badly, don’t you starlight?”

“I  _ doooo _ .” Connor bit his lip. He sighed, relaxing when Niles started kissing his neck. “But not now. Now, it’s just the two of us, building a future together.”

“For us,” Niles said.

“For us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find the perfect Beta to knock Connor up? Better pick one without a boatload of child-related trauma, then, huh? *eyes emoji*
> 
> Just an FYI, I can promise that this won't be an actual "mpreg" series. My breeding kink does not extend to the actual pregnancy/baby lol. If, at any point, Connor were to get pregnant, I wouldn't show it or any eventual babies. I know that doesn't make much of a difference if the whole idea squicks you out, but this choice has more to do with my lack of interest in mpreg.
> 
> Connor do be having that baby fever tho.
> 
> [Here](https://youtu.be/JOMDEKvcJ20?t=1386) is the specific dance routine Connor did, more or less.


End file.
